Finn's First Father's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Nick gets a special surprise as he spends his first Father's Day with baby Finn.


**Jackson and baby Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **And to all my readers in the US, Happy Father's Day!**

 **I had to write a Father's Day story for baby Finn, and thought it would be cool to include Jackson and Greg. This takes place before baby Greta's birth, but I am working on some new stories with her, Jackson and Finn. Anyway, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

As much as Nick loved his job as head of the Grave Shift at the crime lab, he loved his baby son Finn more. He loved that, even after losing Julie, everyone at the lab adored Finn. Nick would always wish Finn's mommy was alive and they were raising him together, but he had to admit he and Finn were good.

One thing Nick was thankful for was Doc Robbins' wife Judy volunteering to take care of Finn and Greg's son Jackson while they were at work. Jackson adored baby Finn, and always told Nick about wanting to play with the baby boy when he got older.

After a long night, Nick and Greg clocked out around ten o'clock one Sunday morning and got in their cars to go pick up their sons. As tired as he was, Nick couldn't wait to see his baby boy.

Nick arrived shortly after Greg. Jackson rushed up to hug his favorite uncle. "Uncle Nicky, I think baby Finn's glad you're home," he happily told him.

"You do?" Nick asked with a lopsided grin.

Judy smiled at the tired CSI. "He's in his crib," she said as she gestured to the guest room where she'd set up a bedroom for the boys.

Nick smiled and walked to his son's room. He smiled as he opened the door to see his four-month-old son yawning. Nick smiled at his baby boy. "Hey, Finney," he whispered. He was rewarded with a toothless, happy smile.

Nick's heart swelled with love when he saw his innocent son. Finn made everything worthwhile for the CSI.

Nick looked down and saw a piece of paper tucked under Finn's blanket. He narrowed his brow in confusion as he took the paper.

When he unfolded the construction paper, a warm smile crossed Nick's face. Jackson had drawn a picture of him and baby Finn.

Greg, Morgan, Jackson, Judy and Doc were watching from the doorway. "Uncle Nicky, do you know what day it is?" Jackson asked.

"It's Sunday," Nick said softly. He stopped and smiled when he realized what day it was.

"It's Father's Day!" Jackson said happily. "And Finn wanted to give you a present!"

"Nick smiled as he gently lifted his son from the crib. "You did?" He asked Finn. The baby boy simply smiled softly at his father and looked around wondering why everyone gathered in the room.

"I told him we'd take him shopping," Greg said with a wink.

Jackson giggled. "But I told Finn I'd draw something just for him to give you!"

Nick smiled warmly at his CSI family as he hugged his baby son. "Well...this is one of the best, most awesome gifts I have ever gotten. Thanks, big guy."

"Thank Finn," Jackson said. "It's from him."

Nick smiled at his baby son. He never knew he could love anyone as much as he loved the sweet baby boy in his arms. "Thank you, Finney." Nick gently kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Ah!" Finn said as he patted Nick's chest and smiled at his daddy.

"That's his way of saying you're welcome," Doc Robbins said with a smile.

"And he loves you," Morgan added.

Nick smiled as he hugged his baby son. "Thank you, Finney. And thank you for giving me a reason to celebrate today."

That evening, Nick sat with Finney in his rocking chair, singing a soft lullaby to get the drowsy baby to go to sleep. He smiled when he looked at Jackson's drawing in the frame by Nick's bed.

"You know something," Nick asked Finn. "You won't remember this...but I sure will. I love being your dad, Finney. I love watching you grow up and play with your friends and family. Just don't grow up too fast, okay?"

Finn responded with a big yawn. Nick softly laughed.

"And I'm glad you told Jackson to draw something for today," Nick whispered with a wink to his son. He'd always be grateful his CSI family were there for both him and Finn.

Watching Finn doze off, Nick felt more love than he ever thought possible. He gently kissed Finn's head. "Sleep well, Finney. I love you." Smiling at his sleeping son, Nick added, "Thanks for making me a daddy."

 **The End.**


End file.
